Overcome
by Zackary Anderson J
Summary: Sasuke/Juugo. Abandoned in the woods at a young age, Sasuke is in a case scenario of Little Red Riding Hood. Found by Haku and Zabuza, Sasuke slowly comes accustomed to living his new life in the Village with his new best friend Sakon under the protection of the Council. But what does Sasuke have to do with the Village's leader, the Big Bad Wolf, Juugo? Werewolf!AU
1. Overcome

OVERCOME

**Disclaimer:: **I do not own Naruto** or any recognizable characters, artistic inventions, etcetera. Masashi Kishimoto wrote and illustrated it; Viz Media published it. **I do not own the song Overcome or any of its lyrics**. It was written by Scott Stapp and Mark Tremonti, produced by Howard Benson, and performed by the band Creed. **I do not, did not, and will not make any money from writing this**.******

_I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my other stories! I'm currently out of the country for surgical reasons and, being the dumbass that I am, left the USB with all my work at home in the US. One of my close friends did, however, reupload Punk Bitch for me (It was deleted for "Bitch" being in the title, so it's now called "Punk Btch."_

_This is my apology to those of you who are waiting for me to update._

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

You'll never know what I was thinking before you came 'round  
Take a step, take a breath, put your guard down  
I cannot worry anymore of what you think of me  
I may be crazy, but I'm buried in your memory

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Shivers wrecked through the curled up body of the hidden toddler. He was lost, cold, confused, scared, and hungry. He'd been wondering through the woods all day in desperation to find someone—anyone—to help him. Lady Luck, like his brother, abandoned him heartlessly in the middle of no where.

The little boy had fallen asleep in the car after driving for forever. Forever being ten and a half hours. His brother, though he barely spoke to him at all during the unplanned trip, made sure to stop whenever the younger boy's stomach or bladder complained.

"_Survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run, run and cling to your wretched life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me."_ That was the last he'd remembered his brother saying. He had mumbled it to the steering wheel for a good while as his drugged little brother slipped into a state of utter dizziness in the seats behind him.

After seven minutes of driving down the road between two slabs of forest, Sasuke Uchiha fell into a deep, drug induced slumber. A little bit of a crushed up sleeping pill in his bottled juice, and he would be out for at least ten minutes. It took Itachi several minutes just to notice his baby brother was out cold.

He quickly pulled over the car, left it running with the doors wide open on the abandoned road, and rushed to get Sasuke out of the vehicle. Sasuke didn't stir at the movements of being jostled around and of his elder brother running through the woods with his laying loose and limp in his arms. He did stir, however, as Itachi dropped to his knees and harshly dropped Sasuke several inches from the ground.

Sasuke groaned, his vision coming in blurry, head sore and confused. "Nii-san..?" He turned his head to towards the sound of rustling leaves, taking not even five seconds for the sight of his fleeing brother to comprehend. His retreating figure didn't stop or turn to look back at him.

"Nii-san!" He cried, stumbling to his feet shakily. "'Tachi!" His vision was blotchy as he stumbled and quickly fell to the ground, landing on his side. Sasuke's head was spinning rapidly and painfully, still dizzy. As his brother disappeared in the distance, Sasuke passed out.

An hour later Sasuke woke to rain drops falling onto his back, He sluggishly hiked himself to his feet and broke into a run, carefully watching his footing so as to not trip. Doing so, he unknowingly began to stray from the direction he _thought_ he remembered Itachi running in. Everything looked the same…

The light drizzling rain hastily became harsh and heavy, and Sasuke began to cry. He was wet and freezing from the chilled drops. Lost and terrified of every direction, he kept running with the occasional change of direction from a sound he thought he heard. More fearful then he'd ever been, Sasuke ducked into an opened trunk of a tree just about void of insects.

Back pressed tightly against the trunk's side farthest away from the opening, Sasuke let himself cry as long, hard, and as loud as he needed. He cried and shook until the rain stopped, but by then he had already passed out again.

Sasuke's eyes, for the fourth time that day, fluttered open when the sun was high in the sky. Had he been wearing his watch it would have said it was 11:42 in the morning. The Uchiha brothers had left the manor around 8:30 in the afternoon, having driven all night and throughout half of the day.

Sasuke had been away from Itachi for three hours now, and didn't know whether or not to stay where he was or look for help. His stomach growled as he contemplated what to do, but he ignored it.

Sasuke frowned deeply, his birthday wasn't supposed to turn out like this! He was supposed to have his (few) friends over, and get lots of presents, and eat all of his favorite foods. He was supposed to have the best day ever as the center of everyone's attention. Instead, he was wet, ice cold, hungrier than he'd ever been before, and more frightened than he'd been when he watched Onibaba through the crack in his door when he was meant to be sleeping. Sasuke was lonely, and he was itchy from the red tinted leaves under his crop pants.

Sasuke heard a branch snap to his right and he tensed, his muscles clenching together and freezing that way. His breathing picked up. Was he near a swamp? What if it was a samurai? Or the Devil Woman? Sasuke bit his lip and reluctantly sobbed, he didn't want to be killed, not on his birthday, not on_ any _day!

Sasuke calmed down a little at the sound of multiple voices, they were male so they couldn't be Devil Women. He wasn't as calm as he briefly was when he remembered what Itachi had told him about how some men were Peddle-Fliers. Itachi had told him that the Peddle-Fliers would hurt him and take him away… but Itachi left him, so who could they take him from? No one. In a sense, Sasuke was completely free for the taking.

Sasuke's teeth clenched down harder on his lip, nearly drawing blood as tears tracked wildly down his face. In his fear of mask-wearing murderers and Peddle-Fliers, Sasuke lost control of his bladder. His breath hitched, releasing a loud and shaky sob in embarrassment and more fear as he heard the steps growing closer as one of the man addressed the other,

"You hear that?" Sasuke's breathing was out of control, as was his trembling. The men were heard bustling around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Hello?" they called out. "Someone there?"

Large black boots stopped in front of the tree trunk. Sasuke stopped all movements, including breathing, like a deer caught in headlights. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands as the knees of the man bent in attempt to ward the man away with his silence, but it was useless. Two brown green eyes met his onyx orbs.

Sasuke screamed.

The sound of a blood curdling, ear shattering scream sent Haku running to his partner, Zabuza Momochi. He quickly reached the surprised man who was badly attempting to hush the screeching child. Shoving Zabuza aside, where he stumbled on one of the tree's roots and fell to his rear, the child's cries lowered at the sight.

Haku didn't exactly blame him for being scared; Zabuza wasn't exactly a pleasant looking man. Towering just a hair over six feet tall with teeth as sharp as his jaw line, his baggy pants and sleeveless muscle shirt made his strength aware to all. The demonically creepy and permanent look in his eyes didn't really disagree with Haku's reasoning.

Haku spent a good half hour/twenty-five minutes calming the child down and pushing Zabuza away when he tried to get a look at the kid.

"Go get Juugo," he ordered sweetly but firmly. As Zabuza left grumbling to himself, Haku began whispering gently to the boy. "What's your name? I'm Haku; that was Zabuza. He's a bit frightening looking, but he's very sweet. He scared you, huh?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, his cries finally stopped completely once the large dark haired man left. Haku was shorter and…very feminine looking with long hair that fell flawlessly over his shoulders. His features were gentle and he had a kind, soft look in his eyes.

"Can you tell me your name? I'd like to know who I'm talking to." He said it with a bright smile in a harmless, comforting tone.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke's voice trembled, he was still a bit wary but the man didn't seem like a Peddle-Flier.

"Hi then, Sasuke-kun. You wanna come out from under there? It doesn't look very comfy." It wasn't, Sasuke had to agree. It wasn't comfortable at all. He hesitated when he began to eject himself from the open trunk and the itchy leaves, Haku was removing his jacket. Goose-bumps appeared on the older male's arms from the chill that accompanied the morning.

"You can wear my jacket if you wish." He said, but Sasuke didn't respond. "You look cold. Not to mention wet. It'll warm you up, Sasuke-kun, if only a little."

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip as the girly man reasoned with him. He slowly nodded and finished crawling out of the trunk where he stood up.

"Can you turn around?"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Haku questioned.

"No…" Sasuke shook his head.

"Then what's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"My clothes are wet and dirty. Your coat will get it too, but you can't look, okay?" Haku smiled and turned around as he stood up himself.

"Okay," he agreed, facing the opposite direction of Sasuke. "Just take the jacket when you're ready." Within a minute the jacket was snatched out of Haku's hand and a zipping noise met his ears.

"Where are the people?" asked Sasuke.

"Not far off," Haku replied, picking up the boy's wet clothing off the ground. "Zabuza and I were on patrol. He's returning to the village quickly to retrieve Juugo for us. Juugo leads us and keeps us all safe and happy."

"Like a present-dent?"

Haku chuckled, "Kind of, yes. Juugo's a bit… mean looking, but he's just a giant teddy-bear unlike his big brother Zabuza." Sasuke looked wary at the thought of someone like Zabuza having a younger, impressionable brother. "He's very polite, Sasuke-kun, always thinks of the village's well-fair first. He's actually the youngest leader we've ever had, he's only twenty but he's strong. You'll always be safe with him around. If you're scared you can hold my hand if you like." Haku offered the comfort he could give and smiled when Sasuke held out his own tiny arms, expecting to be picked up and carried instead. Haku swooped down and picked Sasuke up bridal-style.

Sasuke lightly giggled as Haku began slowly trekking towards the village.

When the walking pair reached a small river about ten minutes away, the other side had two men prepared to hop across the rocks in the river to get to them. One of the men was Zabuza; the other being, who Sasuke could only assume to be, Juugo.

Haku hadn't lied, he _was_ angry looking! Like his brother, Juugo had a certain look to his eyes. While Zabuza's eyes carried a melancholic indifference, Juugo's held a lonely indifference.

The man stood six inches over six feet tall, easily the tallest man Sasuke had ever laid eyes on with some of the largest muscles he'd ever seen. He had a head of spiky orange hair and what looked to be hot pink eyes. Juugo's purple shirt had a high and wide collar, making him look slightly intimidating for some odd reason.

Haku crossed the river with grace, it was only a few feet wide so the trip was relatively short. Sasuke's hands clenched onto the man's shirt, though he looked it would Juugo actually _be_ mean? Said man almost unnoticeably tilted his head,

"You said he was found by the willow tree?" His voice was deep and soothing. Like a light echo of thunder in the distance of a warm day of relaxing.

"Yes," Haku told him. "His was the only scent around. He said his brother had abandoned him earlier this morning…"

"Hm…"

"Hi…" Sasuke uttered. Two pink eyes slid to him.

"Hello," responded Juugo hesitantly, as if he were expecting the child to react to him the way his brother told Juugo he reacted to the sight of Zabuza.

On the way to collecting the abandoned boy and their pack mate, Zabuza had filled him in on finding the boy on patrol duty. Haku had been the one who heard his sniffles, but Zabuza was the one to catch the deep scent of salty tears, urine, and wet human. When he approached the child, he freaked out.

Juugo was prepared to receive the same treatment, but now that it wasn't happening he wasn't sure as to what to do.

"I'm Sasuke. You're Juugo, right?"

"I… yes…" He didn't seem very scary, Sasuke figured. Kind of strange, but not so scary.

"You're weird." He stated bluntly. Haku chuckled, his laughter shaking Sasuke's body as he took in the reactions of Juugo and Zabuza. Zabuza's eyebrows twitched as he turned away, very faintly smirking in agreement. Juugo, however, narrowed his eyes, taking it as an unintentional insult.

"Sorry," The eight year old apologized; realizing that he didn't want the larger—much larger—man to think he was a bully.

"Hn." Juugo turned away and began heading back to the village. Sasuke frowned and, much to his embarrassment and annoyance, his eyes swelled with tears and he whimpered. He didn't want Juugo to be mad at him! He didn't mean it! He wanted his brother… When Sasuke's arms reached out towards the leader and ignored Haku's comforting words, Zabuza whispered,

"Juugo." Juugo turned around and sighed at the sight he was met with. He clearly didn't want to hold the child, but he lazily held his own arms out, beckoning Haku to hand the kid over. Haku smiled and placed the upset boy into large arms. Sasuke's arms immediately wrapped around the village leader's neck and his legs as much around the thick waist as he could and Sasuke cried.

He cried for being mean and hurting Juugo's feelings, He cried for Juugo's hurt feelings. He cried for his heartless brother. He cried for his ruined eighth birthday and his ruined clothes. He cried for his irritant, itchy legs, and he cried for himself and the scared, lost little boy he was.

The village was that of a Native American's. Mostly everything though was made out of sheet-rock. Citizens didn't have homes to share amongst their relatives. In fact, many things were shared by everyone such as dining rooms, bathing areas, the kitchens, and the lounging areas.

The sleeping area was a specific area of the village that was formed by solid and large rocks, chiseled into the shapes of sturdy huts or tipis. They were tiny, but they were for sleeping so that was to be expected. They were essentially just a bed, about a foot away from the entrance, surrounded by rock with a leather flap covering the entrance to shield the sleeping person from wind, snow, rain, etc. That area was located at the steepest part of the beginning of the mountain, where it connected to the ground at a near 95 degree angle. Half were even made out of the mountainside itself. Those ones, being the most safe and sheltered from the harsh weather conditions, were used to bed pregnant women and young children and, of course, the village leader. Juugo.

The village was small, but there were more than enough supplies and huts for everyone to live and rest in a comfortable and spacious way.

Sasuke found it very Caveman-Native-American-esque. Clothes were hand-made and simple looking; drawstring pants, shorts, dresses, tee-shirts, jackets, long-sleeve shirts, and tank tops of various colors. Shoes were made of natural rubber found in trees as well as leather, they were very comfortable Sasuke found out. Blankets, pillows and beds were made from thick and warm furs.

Though they could have lived better and more advanced, the villagers chose not to. They were comfortable and happy with always having something to occupy themselves with. Most men were in charge of hunting and bringing back meat and furs while women were in charge of farming, making clothing, and watching over the children when their man couldn't do it. Certain men also had the responsibility of taking shifts to patrol the territory. If someone was found, their story was to be heard if they were deemed harmless enough. The council would be called out to the spot for a meeting and discussion as to the trespasser's outcome. It was rare for someone to be found on the lands though. Even rarer for an eight year old to be abandoned on the lands.

That was eight years ago though. Sasuke Uchiha had been found by Haku and Zabuza Momochi. Abandoned by his elder brother, the council took little time to agree to letting the boy stay.

Initially afraid of just bout everyone that wasn't Haku, Juugo, and _almost_ Zabuza, Haku took him under his wing and cared for him as if he were the boy's "mother." Zabuza took over the role of his "overprotective father" and by the end of the year Sasuke was no longer fearful of the other villagers.

By Sasuke's ninth birthday he had a new best friend, much to the dismay of his "parents" and Juugo when it turned out to be Sakon, one of Kin Tsuchi's sons. One of Juugo's larger displeasures came from the fact that Sasuke liked to visit him a lot, and Juugo was rather fond of the idea of Sasuke not picking up some of the Sakon's habits or quirks.

Sakon Tsuchi was a year older than Sasuke. When he and his older brother, Ukon, heard of the "lost boy" they began to differ from each other. Ukon wanted nothing to do with the outsider, he was nine "and a quarter" years old and had much better things to do than waste his time on worrying over some abandoned brat. Sakon, however, was in the prime of his curiosity at nine. He wanted to know everything about the strange child and where he came from. And he did.

On the first day of the mating season, in the middle of that year, Sakon walked up to Sasuke and told him that he was short. Sasuke called him funny looking, and it was the start of a fabulous friendship.

Sakon and Sasuke did just about everything together and told each other nearly everything. The first thing spoken of was the village and its people. Sasuke didn't believe Sakon when he told him that the members of the council were actually werewolves. His mind was quickly changed when the two boys snuck out, spied on the men as they went through their transformation, and were quickly caught by Juugo and Kidōmaru.

Kidōmaru was a dark skinned, cocky man with a concerning perception of morality.

The two boys spent the night nearly pissing themselves and trembling in fear while the wolves licked and nipped at vital areas and arterial points. When Juugo went to sniff at Sasuke's groin, the boy cried as the horrific thought of the beast biting his genitalia off. His sobs startled the wolf, which then went to licking the tears away and growling at everyone within the proximity of the two. The next morning when the two elder males awoke nude and curled around the two boys, they were pissed and resorted to corporal punishment.

Due to their wolves' saliva entering the boys' bodies through either opened wounds, unhealed scratches, or generally via mucus membranes or the mouth; the boys were destined to go through wolf-like changes. They wouldn't go through transformations, but their insides would adjust to the cycle of the moon and they would deal with the effects brought about by the mating season. Their immune systems would strengthen and make them immune to nearly any physical illness as well as any STD/STI should they manage to be in a situation where one could be contracted.

Sakon, being the older of the two, went through his changes first and, naturally, told Sasuke everything about them no matter how awkward and embarrassing they may have been. The most awkward and embarrassing being the pull of the season—mating season.

Sexual maturity amongst the wolves was reached at sixteen years of age. The first Heat is reached at the first season that follows the wolf's sixteenth birthday, which Sakon had the displeasure of experiencing since his birthday was nearly a week before the season.

With the season coming around for the second time, the council was making themselves scarce. Those who were already mated didn't have to worry as much as those unmated. The unmated wolves had to worry about fighting each other for dominance and, possibly, raping someone.

While worrying about the season, Sasuke was also worried about Juugo. Two weeks ago, Sasuke spent the night in the large man's hut. He was typically allowed to do that after he began having unpleasant dreams of his brother, followed by his new friends and loved ones, leaving him alone in strange wooded territories. The dreams didn't occur often, maybe once a month, but sometimes Sasuke faked having a nightmare just to be close to the man.

Waking up with the larger man's arms wrapped around him and bare chest against his back made Sasuke's heart pound. When ever he had the nightmares, or faked them, Juugo had always welcomed Sasuke with open arms. When Sasuke woke up that morning two weeks ago, Juugo was just beginning to stir into awareness…

_Sasuke had lightly moaned as he stretched before relaxing his muscles, just like he always did. This time, however, it seemed to almost startle Juugo awake His eyes snapped open and he took in a loud breath, inhaling the thick scent of himself on top of Sasuke. Sasuke had felt, and heard, Juugo's breath before the large man sat up abruptly and shoved the smaller man away from his roughly._

"_Get out," he gruffed, leaving Sasuke baffled. He voiced his surprised confusion,_

"_What?"_

"_Leave!" He yelled with an animalistic growl. Sasuke jumped at it and yelped. Not even taking the time to stand up, he scrambled out of the hut, stumbling to his feet as he did so and hurrying a good few feet away from the hut before he stopped. Turning half way around and stepping back, Sasuke eyed the hut. Some of the villagers peeked out of their own huts to see what the commotion was. Other villagers gaped openly at what they'd witnessed._

_Sasuke trembled; what did he do?_

_Innocent confusion and fear was written all over his face as he looked around. Sasuke, for the first time in eight years, felt hopelessly lost._

Since then, Juugo had avoided Sasuke. It wasn't fair, Sasuke thought selfishly. He pouted his lips and curled in on himself. The "door" to his hut flew open as Sakon dove on top of him.

"Feel that?"

"Your body fat?"

"The _season_, 'Suke!" Sasuke groaned. It felt like his lower stomach was attached to a string that was being tugged on my soft but firm pulls. Sakon was just happily grinning, or was he smirking?

"Don't worry. By tomorrow all you'll feel is the urge to tug on your bone." He winked.

"What?" Sasuke thought the season started _next_ week! Sasuke sat up quickly and Sakon made himself comfortable across from him on the bed.

"You're gonna—"

"No, I get that!" Sasuke yelled, cutting his best friend off. "It's not next week?"

"Nope!" Sasuke groaned and fell back with his arm over his eyes. "I think I found him, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's arm left his face at the gravity of his friend's tone of voice, both hands resting above his head. He looked at Sakon. Sakon turned to the side, his cheek resting against Sasuke's chest.

"Who?" the raven haired boy whispered after a moment of silence. Sakon worried his lip with his teeth before whispering back,

"Kimimaro…"

Sasuke blinked, "Kimimaro?"

"Yes, Sasuke. _Kimimaro_."

"Creepy, make-up wearing Kimimaro? Like… collects-bones-and-plays-with-them, stoic, bitch-face Kimimaro?"

"_Yes_, Sasuke! _Kimimaro_!"

"…what're you gonna do?" Sakon shrugged and thought on it for a minute, expression not changing from its blandness.

"Hump him?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Fleas?"

Juugo glared.

"Crabs?"

Juugo snarled at his brother.

"Well _something_ is making you more unpleasant than usual." Kimimaro huffed as he was ignored. "Is it Sasuke?"

Juugo tensed as Kimimaro hit the nail on the head. "He's sixteen." Juugo figured it was easier to answer him than egg him on and attempting to ignore him.

"So?"

"_So_," Juugo emphasized, "I'm not forcing myself on him. I'm nearly twice his age and I'm daunting to look at."

"Sakon's seventeen and I _am_ twice his age." Kimimaro tried reasoning, "And you look fine, stop your griping."

Juugo scoffed.

"Come on. You had Kagerō."

"Who likes larger man and has awful taste in men."

"Suigetsu?"

"Rebound, but he got scared and pretty much turned into a puddle of tears." Juugo rolled his eyes.

"Karin?" Juugo snorted at that comically.

"Who _hasn't_ had Karin?" Kimimaro sighed. He didn't see the problem his brother seemed to be having. It wasn't as if it was because Sasuke was male. Even if he hadn't nearly screwed Suigetsu, half of the wolves mated with the same sex. Haku was with Zabuza, Zaku was with eighteen year old Dosu, he was to be with the colorful tongued Tsuchi punk, and Juugo was to be with Sasuke.

Voices neared the otherwise empty cafeteria that the brothers occupied.

"Dude, you want his dick."

"Shut up," came the reply of an obviously annoyed Sasuke, which meant that the first voice belonged to Sakon. "I do not, I just…"

"Just what?" Goaded Sakon. "Miss his musk?" laughter was in his tone.

"Screw you," Sasuke didn't deny it. "Go hump—"

"Kimimaro…" Sakon stopped walking when he entered the cafeteria and saw the man. His heart was running towards the man as their eyes met. Kimimaro smirked and stood from his seated position, "If you want, but I believe we need to talk first, yes?"

Jeff nodded and the man made his way over, placing his hand of Sakon's lower back and leading him away.

Juugo silently attempted to murder his brother with his mind, alone with Sasuke was not the place he wanted to be.

"Juugo?" Sasuke's voice was soft. When he hesitantly stepped forward, step by step, Juugo tensed in attempt to not lunge at and molest the sixteen year old. As Sasuke reached the table, Juugo's hands were tightly clenched in restraint.

"Juu—" Juugo snarled, not at Sasuke but at himself. He was angry with himself because he wanted the boy. He wanted Sasuke, he wanted his mate. Juugo wanted ever since he woke up wrapped around him that morning and took a whiff of the boy's neck. His smell coated the boy's own, claiming him. Sasuke's odor had changed that day. It matured and branched out to Juugo's wolf, letting him know that he was old enough to be mated—ready to be mated. It overwhelmed his senses as it did the same to him judgment. The boy was too young…

Sasuke froze. His eyes cast downwards as he frowned deeply, all hope heaving his face. Juugo hated him.

"I… I'm sorry," he didn't know what he was apologizing for, but he felt the need to do so anyway. "I don't know why you're mad, but if it's something I did, I can change. I wont bug you, or wake you up, or—or interrupt you anymore. I won't sleep with you, I just—"

Juugo looked up with slightly widened eyes and stood hastily. He made his way quickly around the round, wooden table. Sasuke stopped talking the second Juugo looked up. He was backing away, scared of Juugo being madder at him for wasting his time with apologies.

Sasuke yelped as he tripped over something as Juugo neared him. The orange haired male caught his arm, however, and pulled him into a possessive embrace. A low growl, almost like a purr, left Juugo's throat as his thickly muscled arms wrapped around the Uchiha. His lungs worked rapidly as he desperately took in the teenager's scent. Pulling him up to his tip-toes and tightly against his body, Juugo's chest vibrated against his surprised mates.

"Juugo?" The man in question lifted Sasuke up and over his shoulder, making his way out of the cafeteria with full intent to do what Juugo was sure his brother was doing with his own mate.

"Juugo!" Sasuke yelled, not quite knowing why he'd been slung over his alpha's shoulder or how to get down. As Juugo stalked through the village, villagers muttered and looked on in confusion and pity at the still yelling boy, thinking he was to be punished.

"Juugo put me down! Let me g—_oh_!" His cry was topped off with the echo of a hand making contact with clothed flesh.

Sasuke was shocked as the villagers gasped and some giggled. He couldn't believe it. He… he spanked him! His face lit up and he felt his cock twitch.

"Wh—ahh!" Sasuke was once again cut off by Juugo's had. He clawed at the shirt on Juugo's back, it rode up but it didn't stop the twenty-eight year old. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, leading the few watching villagers to believe he _did_ do something wrong. "I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean it!"

Juugo growled, damn right he didn't mean it! His instincts as a mate were coming full force, Sasuke was not going to apologize for, or even _think_ about stopping, what his own instincts brought him to do! He shifted his mate's body so his hips were against his shoulder rather than his stomach. Sasuke's instincts brought him to want to speak to him—to form a connection. They brought him to Juugo at night when he was scared and wanted comforting.

Sasuke's squirming was increasingly annoying to Juugo. Luckily though, they'd reached his hut. If slamming the leather "door" open were physically possible, it would have been slammed.

Dropping Sasuke on the bed of thick furs, Juugo made sure the curtain sealed the exit shut thoroughly while Sasuke scattered back. In an instant, Juugo was on top of him on all fours.

"Mine." He growled. Sasuke nodded frantically. "Do you know what that means, Sasuke?" His voice was huffed out and the lack of patience was clear in his voice. Sasuke nodded once more, still frantically. "_What_?"

"It—I'm—I—pack! I'm your pack! I—I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Juugo! Don't…"

_Hurt me._ Juugo's could fill in the blanks and he calmed down. He didn't plan on hurting him…

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as a large, warm hand cradled his face.

"No," Juugo said.

_No_? Sasuke wondered. _No what_?

"I won't hurt you. Not intentionally, not if I can help it. You're _mine_." Sasuke nodded, still not quite grasping what exactly Juugo meant by the statement.

"Yours," he agreed. With his heartbeat back to normal, he suddenly felt exhausted. He blinked twice rapidly, and once slowly, Juugo positioning him into a more comfortable spot and position on the bed.

"Sleep." He ordered, not meeting the teen's eyes. Sasuke dozed off contently nonetheless.

Sasuke awoke to the feel of warm solid arms around his chest and waist, as well as an erection against his rear. He closed his eyes and pressed his body back completely. Though his wolf would never come out, it still pushed its point across and released pheromones.

_Mate_. Sasuke's wolf told him Juugo was his mate. Juugo was his.

_Mine_. Sasuke whiled longingly, rolling his hips back. He was uncomfortably horny and wanted nothing more than to get off without leaving Juugo's arms.

Juugo's chest vibrated, the hand on Sasuke's hip tightening and pulling him back. Being slowly pulled into consciousness, Juugo mindlessly lened forward and began licking his mate's neck.

"Juugo," Sasuke gasped at the sensation. It felt strange, but he welcomed the wet appendage to his neck. "Juugo!"

The licking turned into light biting and sucking as Juugo rocked his hips into Sasuke's. With a small struggle, Sasuke flipped himself around so he was facing the pink eyed man. With a thick thigh between Sasuke's, Sasuke had his own leg thrown and wrapped around Juugo's hip. With a hand groping his behind and pulling their groins together, the alpha grinded their erections together at an even pace. Sasuke, as his throat was thoroughly darkened with hickeys, clung to the thin shirt Juugo wore as if it were his very lifeline.

"Juugo…my…" Licking his collarbone, Juugo watched with half-hooded, lust filled eyes as his mate gasped for breath. "_Mine_..!"

Juugo growled as sheer need filled him and he smashed his lips against Sasuke's opened ones, pushing the willing teen onto his back. Tongues twirling together, Juugo dragged his hands up the Uchiha's chest, the shirt easily sliding up to his armpits as he arched up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Juugo's neck, he felt amazing—Juugo, who he'd been pining after since he was eleven, wanted him back!

The morning Juugo kicked him out two weeks ago, Sasuke had run to Sakon—who was in the middle of wrestling with Ukon—and embarrassingly sobbed out what happened. Thinking back on it, though he could barely think _at all_, Sasuke would have to ask why he did kick him out that morning. At a later time of course; sometime when both of them weren't shirtless with their pants undone, his own half way off of his butt.

Speaking of Sasuke's butt, Juugo squeezed it feverously. Abandoning his position of sucking the teen's rosy nipples, Juugo flipped Sasuke onto his belly and pulled his crop pants and boxers the rest of the way off. Wasting little time in wetting his fingers, Juugo slid two of them into Sasuke, harshly working him open.

Sasuke cried out—it burned. The pain branched down his legs and forced hi into clenching his muscles, toes curling together as he fisted the furs beneath him. He squirmed lightly, unaware that he was even attempting to move away from the pain.

Juugo growled as he watched his mate's struggles. His eyes glowed wildly as he refused to be rejected. His teeth sunk into Sasuke's paper-white right cheeks he roughly inserted a dry finger from his other hand. Sasuke cried out again, keening as Juugo pulled his fingers in opposite directions, forcing the muscle to stretch.

Juugo spit into the swelling, sore, red hole several times and leaned down to give the whole crack a long and wet lick. He pulled his body up and ripped his fingers out, sliding into Sasuke. Sasuke cried out once more in pain as a few stray tears fell heavily from his eyes.

Juugo was practically purred in pleasure as Sasuke let loose mewl after mewl. He didn't move, aware of the stinging pain his mate was in. Their bodies were tightly pressed together. Clawing at the furs below him and panting heavily, Sasuke tried to quickly get accustomed to the thick rod of flesh embedded in his hole. The pain was taking its time in climbing down to a low throbbing, uncomfortable stretch.

Juugo waited patiently. His hips barely so much as twitched as he peppered his lover's neck and shoulder blades with hickeys and open mouthed kisses. He was in heaven. After two months of beating himself up and forcibly avoiding Sasuke, Juugo was content in staying as still as he possibly could inside his mate.

"Ah!" Sasuke panted, the feeling of Juugo's cock brought forth an urge to push back and release his inhibitions. He grinded his hips back and whimpered loudly. At that Juugo's reservations broke completely as me grabbed Sasuke's hips and pulled back so just the head was encased in his warmth. Slamming forwards, Sasuke screamed and Juugo grunted, rolling his hips as they made contact with the soft skin of Sasuke's rear.

"Juugo," Sasuke sobbed, silently pleading the man to speed up. "Please.. Please, fa—faster..!" The orange haired man's pupils were blown out; pink barely a thin visible circle. His thrusts increased in speed, the sound of his grunts, Sasuke's embarrassingly feminine cries, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the hut. Sasuke felt the bruises forming on his hips in the shape of large hands. He pushed his hips back, he wanted it harder and Juugo granted him what he wanted. Pulling Sasuke's lower body to his own violently, Sasuke's position on all fours faltered as he lost the strength in his arms.

His forehead was moving against the furs beneath him from the relentlessness of Juugo's thrusts. His eyes clenched shut, he was panting heavily. He was close. Juugo's cock had been stabbing his prostate directly and he was sure the whole village was aware of it. His vision was growing foggier as Sasuke grew closer to orgasm and he clawed the furs above where his head was placed, desperate for a tight grasp on something—anything, preferably Juugo's back. Since speaking coherently was out of the question, requesting a change in position was also out of the question.

_Next time_, Sasuke thought moments before he screeched out his orgasm, the sound of Juugo grunting and the feeling of warmth spreading out inside him as well as splashing his chin and cheek were shoved to the back of Sasuke's mind as he blacked out momentarily.

When he came to, Sasuke was laying on his side, cocooned loosely in Juugo's arms as the man, his mate, smirked lightly at him.

"Still think I'm going to hurt you?" Juugo whispered as he gently licked away the little droplets of semen that handed on Sasuke's face.

"I don't care," he answered curtly, shoving Juugo's face away and turning his back to the man as his eyes slipped shut. As Juugo let out a single chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around his worn out mate, Sasuke smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:: I'm sorry that was horrible, I just needed something to do while waiting for surgery to come around. I originally wrote this as a WWE fanfiction, but I felt weird doing it because I haven't watched it in like… two years? ^.^' So I converted it to a Naruto fanfiction halfway through and added/took some things away. If anyone's interested or cares, the "next chapter" is of who each character originally was written as.

And if you couldn't guess, **Peddle-Fliers **are** Pedophiles**.**


	2. Original Characters

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CHOICES

Sasuke Uchiha – Chris Jericho

Juugo – Glenn Jacobs (Kane)

Kimimaru – Mark Calloway (The Undertaker)

Sakon – Jeff Hardy

Ukon – Matt Hardy

Karin – Lita

Suigetsu – Kelly Kelly

Kagerō – AJ Lee

Kidomaru – Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Zaku Abumo – Randy Orton

Dosu Kinuta – John Cena

Haku – Shawn Michaels "The Heartbreak Kid"

Zabuza Momochi – Hunter Hearst Helmsley "Triple H"


End file.
